Reconstruyendo un corazón roto
by Moonlizsky
Summary: Muchos tenemos muchas perspectivas diferentes de la vida. La vida da mil y una vueltas. Lágrimas, sonrisas, enojos, decepciones y corazones rotos pueden resultar de estas vueltas necesarias para llegar al camino correcto. Porque un corazón roto se puede reconstruir, solo hay que juntar los pedazos de a poco. SasuTen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente en el mundo de , les traigo una historia hecha por mi, la estoy publicando actualmente en otro sitio, así que si la llegan a ver, pues, es mía no es plagio ni nada :), sin más les dejo la historia .**

**_aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto._**

_Capítulo1: Un Pasado Lejano._

Era una noche fresca en la ciudad de Tokio, era agradable, luna nueva, noche de julio, perfecta sin duda.

Pero en lo oscuro de su habitación una castaña, de nombre Tenten de 24 años, piel canela, ojos color avellana, cabello chocolate algo rizado en las puntas hasta su cintura.

Se encontraba tumbada en su cama admirando la hermosa luna, para ella la palabra "perfecta" hace mucho no existía, dejó de creer en la perfección y en muchas cosas hace tiempo atrás, no sonreía como en antaño, no tenía ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

— Ah… —suspiró mientras se daba vuelta en la cama y le daba la espalda a su ventana— mañana será un día largo, nuevamente…te extraño…—y abrazando a su almohada se entregó a los brazos de morfeo—.

La mañana había llegado, en su máximo esplendor, eran las siete de la mañana, y la castaña se encontraba alistándose para ir a su trabajo en la escuela, así es, la castaña era maestra de Jardín de niños en el colegio "Senju" de los más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

A ella le encantaban los niños, pero ciertamente hasta eso ya no le llenaba de la misma manera.

Se dirigía a su coche mientras recordaba….

_~Flash Back~_

_Una adolescente de 16 años se encontraba en la azotea de su escuela, podía divisar el atardecer, le encantaban, siempre que terminaban las clases se dirigía ahí y disfrutaba del paisaje._

— _A veces me pregunto ¿porqué eres tan serio? _ —_decía la castaña mientras se volteaba hacía la puerta del lugar_—.

— _Porque me gusta serlo simplemente, Tenten _—_dijo una persona mientras entraba por dicha puerta_— _tu me conoces, no veo porque la duda ahora._

— _Pues no es de ahora siempre lo he pensado, Neji _—_sonrió— siempre te encuentro por aquí—._

— _Sé que sueles estar por aquí —dijo mirando el paisaje— además también disfruto de los atardeceres—. _

— _Lo sé, desde pequeños nos íbamos a la pequeña colina y veíamos el atardecer —dijo sonriendo tiernamente—._

— _… —el castaño no dijo nada—._

_Ambos se quedaron un rato hasta que el sol se ocultó, en silencio, aunque nadie hablaba para ambos era un silencio agradable, les gustaba estar así._

— _Por cierto —comenzó la castaña— ¿Qué tal las cosas con Tayuya? —preguntó sin verlo—._

— _¿las cosas? —preguntó viéndola extrañado— ella y yo no tenemos nada, no sé porque te empeñas en que haya algo—._

— _Pues… —ella miró el cielo— a ella le agradas y mucho —sonrió— pienso que ambos se verían bien, acaso ¿ella no te gusta? —preguntó viéndolo—._

— _No —esta vez él vio hacia el cielo ligeramente estrellado— hay alguien que ocupa mis pensamientos —la miró y sonrió de lado— pero no es ella—._

— _… —se sorprendió— ¿enserio?, y ¿Quién es? —._

— _Eso… —pausó mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta— es algo que no te incumbe, pequeña —sonrió para sí, sin voltearla a ver y abrió la puerta, y al último se giró de nuevo hacia ella— buenas noches—._

— _¡eh!, ¡malo, espera! —y corrió detrás de él—._

_Y como de costumbre él la esperaba bajando las escaleras y se dirigían juntos a casa._

_Así era su amistad desde hace tiempo, eran mejores amigos desde hace mucho, y en la preparatoria aún lo eran, aún y cuando las enamoradas de Neji la agarraban contra Tenten, y le hacían bromas incluso le declaraban la "guerra", pero al final la castaña no cedía ante las "amenazas" o Neji ponía un alto._

— _Entonces, ¿no me dirás quién es? —preguntó la oji- miel con esperanza—._

— _No —respondió él—._

— _Grosero, ¿Qué te cuesta? —dijo fingiendo enfado al mismo tiempo que inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente—._

— _Infantil —se burló mientras sonreía de medio lado— no seas insistente, no lo diré —._

— _¿por qué no?, ¿Qué tiene de malo? —insistió la pequeña castaña—._

— _Entonces, dime tú —ella lo miró sin comprender— ¿alguien te gusta? —._

— _… —le sorprendió la pregunta— mmm —meditó un poco— ciertamente, no por el momento, o no siento lo que debería de sentir—._

— _¿Cómo es eso? —la miró curioso—._

— _Pues, no siento mariposas en el estómago con alguien —comenzó, utilizando sus dedos para enumerar lo que decía— no me pongo nerviosa, no se me acelera el corazón y no anhelo estar las 24 horas del día con alguien —._

— _Mhn —el rió levemente— eso no significa que alguien te guste, eso solo son mitos —._

— _¡ah!, entonces he vivido engañada todo este tiempo —dijo ella con algo de drama—._

_Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la esquina de la cuadra en donde vivía Tenten, se despidieron y tomaron caminos separados._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

Regresó al presente ya que un coche le tocaba la bocina encolerizado gracias a que no se movía, de nuevo había estado perdida en su pasado.

— ¡Je! —se rió amargamente— debí haberme dado cuenta desde el principio cuanto te quería —estacionó el coche en el estacionamiento del colegio y descendió del él, cerró su coche con la alarma y caminó hacia la sala de maestros, su primera parada rutinaria— pero ya de nada sirve lamentarse, ¿cierto? —hablaba para sí misma—.

Llegó dando los buenos días automáticamente, como era la rutina diaria, y cuando dejó sus cosas en su locker, vio a su amiga de años atrás, Hyuuga Hinata, una chica dulce, de ojos grises y cabello negro con destellos azules, y como siempre ella la miraba con cierta "pena" podría decirse.

— Tenten —la aludida volteó— no has dormido bien, ¿cierto? —.

— Ah… —suspiró— no, estuve organizando las listas y las nuevas clases, y se me fue el tiempo —mintió—.

— Debes de descansar, si no cuando inicie el curso estarás cansada—.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes —le sonrió débilmente—.

Por supuesto que no le creyó, la conocía de hacía mucho tiempo, la conocía, nuevamente se estaba atormentando por el pasado, tristemente la azabache miró el cielo despejado y suspiró… _"Si tan solo pudieras ver hacía el futuro Tenten" _y un segundo suspiró secundó su pensamiento, miró algo preocupada a la castaña y solo optó por hacerle creer que le creía.

— Por cierto, Tenten —le llamó de nuevo— esta noche nos veremos en el club, con las chicas y los chicos —.

— Oh, gracias, veré que puedo hacer —dijo en forma de evasiva—.

— No —la miró seria— tienes que venir, hace mucho que no salimos, y siempre te niegas, esta vez vendrás si o si —.

— Ah… —suspiró derrotada— bien, nos vemos en la noche —.

Su día y tarde se pasaron entre papeleos e ideas para las nuevas clases, al ser maestras de jardín de niños, tenían que tener mucha creatividad para que sus clases fueran más interactivas, aunque por ser colegio privado tenían ciertas materias algo "pesadas" como el inglés, pero de eso ella no se encargaba gracias al cielo, solo mantenía entretenidos a los niños con las demás clases lo básico y eso lo disfrutaba, o bueno, antes….

La noche llegó y con ello el recuerdo de la "amenaza" de su amiga _"…esta vez vendrás si o si" _eso había dicho, suspiro nuevamente, se dirigió a su casa con ninguna pizca de ánimo y subió a su alcoba, eran las 7pm aún era temprano, se reunirían a las 9 o 10 de la noche para alcanzar una buena mesa, dormiría una hora y después se arreglaría y se iría al club.

La hora se le había pasado volando y con pesadez se dirigió a su baño a darse una merecida ducha que solo la haría recordar más el pasado pero ya nada podía hacer, más que ser miserable cada día que pasara. Rápidamente se arregló fue hacía su coche y se dirigió al club.

Divisó a Hinata, Temari, Ino, Sai y Shikamaru, ellos al verla llegar le hicieron señas y se dirigió hacia ellos.

— ¡Qué bueno verte amiga! —saludó una efusiva rubia de coleta alta y ojos celestes—.

— Jajaja —rió divertida— de vez en cuando hay que hacer una aparición —bromeó un poco—.

— Qué bueno verte con buen humor —esta vez fue la otra rubia—.

— ¡sí! Creo que es el cansancio, trataré de dormir más —mintió un poco— y ¿los demás? —.

— Aún no llegan, Naruto y Sakura no tardan —esta vez fue Hinata—.

— Está bien, porque no pedimos algo de entrada por mientras que llegan —sugirió el chico con peinado de "piña" —.

— ¡vaya!, hasta que se te ocurrió algo vago —se burló Temari, causando la risa de los presentes—.

— Bien, entonces iremos a pedir Shikamaru y yo y ya volvemos —dijo Sai mientras se ponía de pie junto con Shikamaru—.

Trajeron unos riquísimos dedos de queso y nachos con frijoles, guacamole y queso.

Justo después llegaron Sakura y Naruto con un invitado.

— ¡Hola!, lamentamos la tardanza —habló el rubio—.

— Si, lo sentimos es que Naruto se perdió —descubrió la peli-rosa—.

— ¡No fue mi culpa que hubiera una desviación! —se defendió el oji-azul—.

— ¿Cuál, la que lleva como un mes? —se burló el moreno que venía con ellos, recibiendo una mirada asesina del rubio—.

— Bueno ya, el asunto es que es tu culpa Naruto —la oji-jade posó su vista en los presentes— ¡Tenten, que bueno verte! —saludó junto con un efusivo abrazo mientras recibía una sonrisa de ésta—.

— "_si que había estado ausente…" _—pensó la castaña— si, decidí hacer una aparición —le guiñó su ojo derecho—.

— Qué bueno —Sakura sonrió tiernamente en respuesta— ¡oh si!, chicos, el es Uchiha Sasuke, amigo de Naruto y mío, y primo de Sai —.

— Yo ya lo conocía —dijo Temari—.

— ¡Oh, sí! Es cierto, la empresa de la familia de Sasuke, es socia de la empresa de tu familia, lo había olvidado— recordó la recién llegada—.

El azabache solo sonrió de medio lado y posó su vista en la castaña.

— Nosotros también ya nos conocíamos —le dijo a ella—.

— ¡eh!, ¿enserio? —preguntó Tenten confusa—.

— Si, en el metro, cuando me aventaste gentilmente —dijo en tono de burla—.

— Ah… —se sonrojó— si, lo recuerdo —dijo sin mirarlo—.

— ¿eh?, ¿Cómo es eso? —curioseo Ino—.

— Ah… bueno… ¿recuerdan que mi carro se averió hace unas semanas? —los presentes asintieron excepto el Uchiha— bueno tomé el metro…

_~Flash Back~_

_Una castaña iba corriendo escaleras abajo en la estación del metro que ella solía tomar, iba tarde._

_Su carro se había averiado por lo tanto debía usar otro medio de transporte, detestaba usar el metro, a esas horas había demasiada gente, te aventaban, se te pegaban y nunca faltaban los viejos pervertidos buscando cualquier momento para aprovecharse._

_Estaba a punto de terminar las escaleras cuando escuchó el pitido de las puertas a punto de cerrarse, con un esfuerzo sobre humano saltó los cuatro escalones faltantes y corrió lo máximo que sus tacones le permitieron, apenas alcanzó a pasar cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella e incapaz de detenerse con sus tacones se estrelló sin ningún tipo de "amabilidad" con un chico._

— _Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención —sintiéndose abochornada se inclinó y sin querer mirarle a los ojos suspiró con la cabeza gacha, sencillamente no era su día—._

_Al no escuchar respuesta levantó la vista encontrándose con dos orbes negras y profundas, sintiéndose más nerviosa aún se disculpó mirándolo, cuando esté simplemente respondió con su ceja levantada viéndola como si estuviera loca, lo cual la enfadó un poco sin poder ocultar su enojo el solo sonrió._

— _No hay problema —contestó al fin—._

_Ella sonrió de nuevo, y al ver las manos de éste notó un libro que ella recientemente había terminado de leer, y así comenzaron una breve plática que duró hasta dentro de unas estaciones más en donde ella bajó, y se despidieron._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

— Vaya, si que sabes cómo llamar la atención de un desconocido —se burló Temari—.

— ¡Cállate!, fue un accidente — se defendió ella—.

Seguido de eso la castaña posó su vista en la pista, estaban Ino y Sai bailando, Hinata sonrojada intentando seguir el paso de un tomado Naruto, y por último Sakura y un obligado y fastidiado Sasuke, sonrió, los extrañaba, hace mucho que no salía con ellos.

La noche siguió su curso y con ello las bebidas, algunos ya con estragos del alcohol, su reloj marcaban las 2am, si que el tiempo volaba.

Volteó al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro, era Naruto.

— Y dime Tenten, ¿ya lo superaste al fin? —preguntó el rubio como si nada, atrayendo la atención de los demás en la mesa mientras lo miraban con odio, menos ciertos azabaches, uno sin comprender y el otro permanecía imperturbable—.

— ¿eh? —contestó ella sorprendida—.

— Naruto, cállate —sentenció seriamente la peli-rosa—.

— ¿qué?, ¿por qué? — preguntó el chico hiperactivo sin comprender—.

— Naruto está muy ebrio, no sabe lo que dice —intentó calmar Temari—.

— Si, Temari tiene razón —apoyó la oji-gris—.

— Claro —comentó la castaña con desgano y una sonrisa amarga— bueno, ya es tarde debo irme —se excusó, no se sentía bien, quería irse—.

— ¿acaso sigues con lo mismo?, ¿aún no lo superas? —hizo su aparición el rubio de nuevo—.

— ¡Naruto, ya basta! —le gritó la rubia oji-celeste—.

La castaña miraba al rubio, no le enfadaba lo que decía, de hecho, todo lo que dijo era real, ella seguía estancada sin avanzar, mientras los demás avanzaban en su camino, incluso "él" ya había avanzado, y ella seguía donde mismo, recordando un pasado que no volverá y anhelando algo que no se cumplirá.

— Nos vemos —fue lo último que dijo la oji-miel antes de marcharse con la cabeza gacha sin mirar atrás, ignorando aún más la insistente mirada del Uchiha que no era más que un espectador—.

— ¡Naruto eres un idiota! —regañó la oji-jade dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza—.

— ¡Sakura, lo siento! —se disculpó con la cabeza gacha—.

— A mí no, a Tenten —contestó Sakura—.

— Y tanto trabajo que nos costó traerla —está vez habló Shikamaru—.

— ¿"Nos"?, tu ni hiciste nada vago —se burló la Sabaku No—.

Triste y aceptando que era verdad todo lo que escuchó, la castaña llegó a su casa tirando las llaves en cualquier lugar, adentrándose a su alcoba a paso desganado se tiró sin cuidado alguno a su cama y con una última y fugaz mirada a la luna se durmió con una cristalina lágrima en su rostro.


	2. El panda sonriente y la luna resplandeci

**¡hola!, aquí de nuevo con el segundo capítulo, espero les guste :D**

_Capítulo 2: El Panda Sonriente y La Luna Resplandeciente._

Se despertó sin ganas, ese día no tenía que ir a la escuela ni nada que hacer.

Así eran muchos de sus días desde hace 3 años, sin ganas de salir siquiera de su habitación, entró al baño de su dormitorio y llenó la tina de agua tibia. Entró en la tina y con la mirada fija en el techo, no había dormido más de 5 horas, eso también era normal de hace años atrás.

Suspiró frustrada, su vista pronto se nubló por sus lágrimas y recordó "_Recuerdos"_ pensó amargamente, era de lo único que había vivido últimamente.

_~Flash Back~_

_2 meses pasaron después de su charla en la azotea, y desde entonces Neji la evitaba, no sabía por qué, pero la evitaba y dolía._

_Lo vio un par de veces junto a Tayuya, y también una punzada sentía en el pecho cada que eso pasaba, su mejor amigo ya no le hablaba ni la miraba, eso le dolía o eso quería creer._

_Pasó una semana más hasta que un día después de clases se dirigió al patio trasero y se sentó debajo de un árbol de cerezos y entonces lo vio, solo, caminando hacia la salida y a paso decidida y con valor corrió hasta alcanzarlo, antes de que su valor se esfumara. _

— _¡Neji! —gritó la castaña al darle alcance—._

— _… —el recién nombrado la volteó a ver y espero a que llegara a su lado— ¿Qué sucede? —._

— _¿Qué sucede? —lo miró con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué carajos me has estado evitando? —"está enfadada" pensó el castaño—._

— _No lo he hecho —intentó engañarla—._

— _No soy estúpida —entre cerró sus ojos con furia— dímelo ahora —._

— _Ah … —suspiró cansado— no es el lugar ni el momento —dando media vuelta se dirigía nuevamente a la salida—._

— _Muy bien —habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara— entonces mañana en la azotea después de clases —._

— _… —su respuesta simplemente fue levantar su mano en forma de despedida y emprendió camino hacia su hogar sin esperar a la castaña—._

_La mañana llegó, y un nuevo día de clases comenzaba._

_Ella seguía enojada y él seguía como si nada pasará, haciendo que se enfadará más._

_Las clases culminaron y ella se dirigió a la azotea, una hora rápidamente pasó y una nueva punzada se instaló en su corazón pensando en que no llegaría, hasta que escuchó la puerta de la azotea abrirse._

— _Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó el recién llegado—._

— _Creí que ya no vendrías —su tono denotaba alivio, de que haya llegado, lo volteó a ver y mirando directamente a su rostro le dijo— entonces, ¿Qué sucede? —._

— _… —simplemente miró al cielo y respiró profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos— Me gustas —._

— _¿eh? —expresó sorprendida y con el corazón levemente acelerado— ah… yo —estaba muda, no sabía que decir, se sonrojó—._

— _… —suspiró— por eso no quería decirlo, pero siempre tienes que insistir —la miró a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pegó su frente a la de ella inclinándose un poco, aún mirándola a los ojos— lo que dije es cierto, me gustas —le dijo a una estática Tenten—._

_Ella solo parpadeó seguido de un pequeño ardor en sus ojos, su respiración se aceleró un poco y su corazón tal cual caballo galopante, sentía que se le saldría por la garganta en cualquier momento._

_No supo cómo, pero en un estado semiinconsciente ella lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en su pecho sollozando un poco._

— _Yo, a mí también me gustas —le susurró aún con su cara contra el pecho de él—._

_Él solo sonrió de medio lado y la abrazó, seguido de un dulce beso en los cabellos olor a vainilla de ella. _

— _Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó él muy cerca del oído de la castaña—._

— _Si — fue su respuesta—._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

Regresó a su realidad, la tina de baño, la cual ya estaba fría, limpió sus lágrimas secas y sonrió con amargura.

Salió de la tina con su toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, secó primero su cabello que olía a vainilla _"su favorito" _pensó haciéndose daño una vez más.

Se puso su ropa interior y nada más, al fin y al cabo no tenía planes de salir, nadie la visitaría pues nadie sabe donde vive, a nadie le dio su dirección. Ni siquiera sus padres la sabían, después de hacerse independiente y haber entrado en depresión, no quería visitas, aún y cuando la atosigaban de llamadas preocupadas, sería peor si supieran donde vivía.

Ella no necesitaba de nada ni nadie, ya no.

Caminó hasta su mesita de noche y tomó su celular, _"No me sorprende" _pensó, su bandeja de mensajes estaba repleta, su buzón y el número de llamadas perdidas estaba a la par de los mensajes, y como pensaba una gran cantidad de ellos eran de Naruto _"quiere disculparse"._

— Pero, si todo lo que dijo es verdad —se dijo a sí misma con melancolía, a paso lento y desganado se dirigió a su ventana, el cielo despejado que hace tanto tiempo le molestaba. Con su mano derecha tomó un pequeño anillo colgante en su collar —Como te extraño Neji —suspiró con pesadez— tal vez mi destino es estar sola —sonrió con amargura una vez más— soy patética —.

Sintió que el aire le faltaba, una vez más le ardían los ojos y un sollozo desató una vez más un nuevo llanto lastimero lleno de dolor y soledad.

— ¿A quién le entrego este amor, si no es a ti? —le dijo al aire, aún viendo la ventana mientras apretaba con fuerza el anillo—.

Dando media vuelta, sus pies pesaban, caminó lentamente a la cama, recostándose y haciéndose bolita se dispuso a dormir y olvidarse de su patética realidad y su constante dolor.

**¿Reviews? ¿que les pareció?, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :)**


	3. Capítulo 3: Una herida que continúa abie

**Aquí reportan dome de nuevo, echándole todas las ganas posibles, espero les guste :3 sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo!**

_Capítulo 3: Una herida que continúa abierta al pasar el tiempo._

Una rubia de ojos verdes caminaba a paso decidido por los pasillos de las instalaciones de los Uchiha.

Paso la recepción sin mirar a la secretaría que le había gritado un _"No puede pasar",_ obviamente lo ignoró y pasó de largo.

Siguió su camino hasta la puerta que decía "_Uchiha Sasuke",_ entro seguida de la secretaría.

— Tenemos que habar —sentenció la rubia decidida—.

El moreno solo atinó a levantar su ceja derecha en modo interrogante, segundos después frunció su entre cejo pensando "¿_quién demonios se cree?" _y por último le dedicó una mirada de enojo a su secretaría.

— Lo siento—se disculpó ella al recibir su mirada de enojo con la cabeza gacha _"me despedirá" _pensaba deprimida la chica—.

— Ah… —suspiró derrotado— ya no importa —le hizo una seña que se retirara y volvió su mirada a la rubia que ya se hallaba sentada frente a él— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con fastidio—.

— Tu ayuda, o más bien la de tu padre —pausó— quiero que localice a una persona, o bueno, más bien quiero su dirección—.

— ¿Para qué? —no es que fuera curioso, pero el moreno no entendía nada—.

— … —la rubia respiró profundo— para localizar a Tenten, no contesta nuestras llamadas y no sabemos donde vive, no le dio la dirección a nadie, los del trabajo dicen que es "confidencial" —hizo las comillas imaginarias con sus dedos con fastidio— así que sería bueno que tu padre utilizara sus contactos en la policía—.

Muy bien, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, es cierto, habían pasado 2 semanas y todos se habían reunido y ella no había asistido a ninguna.

— Bien —fue la respuesta del Uchiha menor mientras marcaba algunos números en su teléfono—.

Aun y cuando hubiera accedido, la rubia no pensaba que sería tan fácil, se sorprendió pero a la vez sonrió contenta de obtener lo que quería, _"¿Qué más da?, no es mi asunto"_ se dijo mentalmente a sí misma la rubia.

Por otro lado, la castaña se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, como ya era costumbre.

Su celular en la mesita de noche, sin carga, se había cansado de ignorar las llamadas, y optó por quitar todo sonido y esperar a que se descargara.

Mirando el techo, el "paisaje" que miraba desde hace días.

**_~Flash Back~_**

_Neji y ella llevaban aproximadamente 3 años de relación, una muy linda relación para ser exactos._

_A penas habían comenzado su relación, Neji habló con Tayuya para evitar problemas, a pesar de no ser "tan amiga" de Tenten, ella lo comprendió._

_Ambas familias se conocían, desde hace años que convivían tanto en negocios como en amistad, en muchas reuniones de ambas familias la otra era invitada y estaba por demás decir que no faltaban los comentarios de "y, ¿para cuándo la boda?"._

_Era incómodo para los dos, pero no podían negar ninguno de ellos, que lo habían pensado varias veces, pero la respuesta de él siempre era "por el momento no"._

_Mientras ella respondía "si me gustaría, tal vez más adelante"._

_Después de unos días, en la universidad, Tenten creía que Neji se veía un poco cansado y pálido, tal vez la nueva carga del "negocio familiar" lo estaba agotando, pues prácticamente estudiaba y trabajaba, no le dio importancia._

_Llegó a ver días en los que se mareaba incluso, lo cual el solo respondía con un "estoy bien, no te preocupes", sin embargo eso no la tranquilizaba._

_Hubo una reunión más, familiar a fin de mes, y nuevamente las preguntas embarazosas a lo cual ella respondía igual, pero esta vez el respondió "el matrimonio no es para mí, con permiso", después el joven castaño subió a su habitación y el comedor había quedado en un silencio incómodo y con una castaña desconcertada._

_Los siguientes 3 meses fueron los más horribles que había tenido la castaña._

_Cada que ella lo buscaba, el solo se daba la media vuelta y se iba, cada que quería prepararle el almuerzo el se negaba, ya no la acompañaba a su casa ni la invitaba a salir, había veces incluso que le pedía que no fuera a las reuniones familiares lo cual la ponía aún más triste y con dudad, ¿ya no la quería?, se deprimió incluso, sus amigos y familiares estaban muy desconcertados, fue entonces cuando esperó a que le dijera alguna razón, pero un mes más pasó y nada ocurrió._

_Un día llego a la universidad con su ánimo habitual, en el momento que pisó el instituto, supo que sería un día largo._

_Apenas divisó su edificio sus amigas se acercaron a ellas preocupadas, ella confusa solo preguntó un ¿Qué pasó?._

_Y como si el cielo la hubiera escuchado, y la hubiera querido sentir más miserable, frente a ella, en unas bancas se encontraba su novio, o "ex novio" ya no sabía que eran, junto a Tayuya._

_Una punzada y ardor en sus ojos fue lo que sintió y lo que hizo volverse a la entrada y huir de esa imagen "linda" que para ella era la peor que pudo haber visto._

_Regresó a su casa y como ya era costumbre, sus padres no estaban, subió y se tumbó en su cama, a simplemente llorar todo el día._

_Semanas pasaron de ese momento, y justo cerca del final de mes, se encontró a Tayuya en la parte trasera del instituto, y con el dolor y coraje que tenía, adquirió valor y fue hacia ella._

— _¿Por qué me haces esto?, creí que lo aceptabas…—dijo la castaña en un tono dolido—._

— _¿de que hablas? —preguntó la peli roja desconcertada—._

— _No te hagas la loca, ¡sabes de que hablo! —ya no sabía si del coraje o del dolor le comenzaron a salir lágrimas—._

— _Tenten —se intentó acercar a ella, pero la de mirada chocolate retrocedió— de verdad no se de que me hablas—._

— _De Neji, de él hablo—._

— _Oh…—la miró comprendiendo todo— créeme, no es lo que te imaginas—._

— _¡¿entonces?! —preguntó desesperada—._

— _… —Tayuya suavizó su mirada— yo no puedo responderte eso, creo que tendrás que preguntárselo a él—. _

_Y sin previo aviso la chica de cabellera rojiza se fue, dejando a una sorprendida y pensativa castaña._

_Un nuevo día llegó, era final de mes, llegó a la universidad y por una mala broma del destino, lo vio, sentado tranquilamente hablando con sus amigos, hecha una furia fue hacía él, sin importar quienes estuviera, vieran o dijeran, sin pensarlo dos veces le plantó tremenda bofetada dejando a los presentes sin habla._

— _Tu maldito idiota, ¿Qué te crees? —preguntó con rabia y dolor—._

— _… —la miró con el seño fruncido— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —ahora él le cuestionaba con ira—._

— _¡Explícame que es lo que pasa porque no estoy entendiendo una mierda! —la castaña había alcanzado su límite de paciencia—._

— _Quiero terminar —respondió él sin más—._

— _¿qué? —ella estaba en shock—._

_Sin más el castaño dio media vuelta y fue hacia su edificio, su clase estaba próxima a empezar, mientras que con la castaña estaba en pleno debate mental._

_¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿ya no me quiere?, era lo que ocupaba la mente de la castaña, pero claro que no se quedaría sin su explicación, él respondería todas sus preguntas si o sí._

_Al salir de clases ella, lo fue a buscar a su salón, estaba solo entró decidida, pero antes que dijera algo él habló._

— _Creí que había quedado claro —dijo sin verla—._

— _Pues no —espetó seria— dime ¿Por qué?, ¿fue por lo de matrimonio?, porque si fue así es una estupidez, sabes que yo estaría contigo aún sin un matrimonio de por medio—._

— _Lo sé, es por eso que termino contigo, no puedo ofrecerte nada de lo que quieres y mereces —contestó el oji-gris aún sin mirarla—._

— _No entiendo…y ¿con Tayuya si?, porque los he visto muy juntos —reclamó la Amma—._

— _Con Tayuya no hay nada —tomando sus cosas se dirigía a la salida, pero la puerta fue fuertemente cerrada por su compañera— Tenten, déjalo ya._

— _Y pretendes que crea todo lo que me dices, dime la verdad de una puta vez, estoy perdiendo la paciencia —estaba furiosa, y no aguantaría una mentira más—._

— _…—se detuvo un momento a mirarla a los ojos, como analizándola y pensando en lo que diría— he estado con Tayuya porque he ido a ver a su padre, es médico —._

— _Tu padre también lo es —contraatacó ella._

— _Pero el de ella es de, pacientes terminales —pausó mirando a la castaña que tenía en su rostro una interrogante, y viéndola a punto de decir algo, el siguió— Tengo leucemia, estoy siguiendo un tratamiento, pero no me dan más de un año, voy a morir Tenten._

**_~Fin Flash Back~_**

Sollozó nuevamente, como lo quería, como lo extrañaba, como lo necesitaba…

Sus sollozos se vieron silenciados por unos toques en la puerta, "los vecinos" pensó.

Salió de su cama, salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al a puerta principal, la abrió y se sorprendió de ver a su rubia amiga, saliendo de su sorpresa quiso cerrar la puerta pero Temari se lo impidió.

— Tenemos que hablar —dijo la visitante con su mano en la puerta—.

— ¡vete Temari, no quiero hablar ni ver a nadie! —gritó frustrada la castaña al verse descubierta—.

— ¡enfrenta la realidad de una vez, no seas cobarde! —le gritó a la castaña y sintió menos fuerza en la puerta— a él no le hubiera gustado verte así —.

Era cierto, él nunca la dejaba verse triste, aún cuando todo eso pasó, dejó de hacer fuerza y simplemente se quedó parada, sin reaccionar, pero cuando la oji verde dio un paso al interior, Tenten la abrazó y sollozó una vez más, tenía razón, ella siempre la tenía.

— Lo extraño —afirmó la de piel canela mientras la abrazaba—.

— Lo sé —contestó la Sabaku no correspondiendo el abrazo— pero no puedes vivir en el pasado, debes avanzar —.

La castaña de desahogó por fin, lloró todo lo que debía hasta quedarse dormida.

Cuando Temari se aseguró de que estaba completamente dormida, la acomodó en el sillón y la cobijó, se despidió quedamente de ella y salió por la puerta principal.

Ya había anochecido, aunque era una noche tranquila, estaba cansada. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno y suspiró.

— Desgraciado, la hiciste dependiente de ti y luego te fuiste —con su vista aún posada en el cielo, miró a la luna específicamente y sonrió débilmente— espero sepas lo que haces Hyuuga —.

Encaminándose por fin a su casa sintiendo la brisa fresca en su rostro como si el viento le contestara, sonrió al pensar en tales cosas imposibles, sin lugar a duda se estaba volviendo loca.

**¿Reviews? espero haya sido de su agrado :D, nos leemos en el siguiente cap! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Reemplazos?

__**¡Hola! queridos lectores, a partir de esta parte de la historia he de decirles que me tardaré en actualizar debido a que ya mañana comienzo mis clases nuevamente, =) así que espero que los que sigan mi historia sean pacientes, sin más que comunicar les dejo la historia.**

_Capítulo 4: ¿Remplazos?_

__Habían pasado meses de aquella plática con Temari, después de haberse desahogado había comenzado a salir con sus amigos nuevamente.

Naruto se había disculpado personalmente, ella simplemente con una sonrisa le dijo "_No hay problema"_ algunos con un poco de duda, pero su sonrisa parecía sincera, así que le creyeron y acordaron no volver a tocar el tema.

Por su lado, la castaña, iba contenta a sus clases, su gusto por impartir clases había regresado y con bastante fuerza. Ella se había hecho un "recordatorio mental" de las cosas que a ella le encantaban, ella solía disfrutar mucho caminar, así que volvió a retomar su hábito de caminar a casa.

Un hecho notorio que ella se sentía mucho mejor, era la singular amistad que había hecho con el azabache. Algunas veces se habían encontrado "casualmente" a tomar un café o a comer, claro que no lo divulgaban, los que sabían de sus encuentros eran Hinata, Temari, Sai Shikamaru , nadie más sabía, pues eran los que habían notado más cambio en el moreno, Shikamaru y Hinata no lo conocían tanto, pero eran muy observadores.

En el caso de Hinata, al comentarle a su padre que conocía a "Sasuke Uchiha" había entablado una cierta "amistad" entre compañías, incluso habían hecho una comida de negocios entre los distintos "socios" de las compañías y habían hecho una gran "unidad" por así decirlo.

Un día normal como todos, la castaña iba saliendo de la escuela en donde impartía, se acababa de ir el último alumno bajo su cuidado, así que por fin podía irse a su casa y comer, moría de hambre.

Era un día soleado/cálido de otoño, septiembre había acabado y octubre entró en su lugar, a ella le gustaba el otoño, y caminar junto al ver caer las hojas de colores variados de los arboles, la emocionaba de sobre manera.

Caminó por la acera como siempre, tranquilamente daba vuelta en la esquina hacia la avenida donde tomaba el camión que la dejaba frente al parque cerca de su casa.

Tan pronto como dio vuelta, unos pasos más adelante distinguió un carro que ella conocía bastante bien, un cadillac color plomo y fuera de la puerta del conductor se encontraba un moreno vestido con un traje gris, camisa azul marino, en una pose despreocupada, manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su vista en el cielo.

— Hola extraño —Saludó ella —.

El no contestó nada, solo la miró y le dedico una mueca muy similar a un sonrisa de medio lado, ella estaba acostumbrada a esa "sonrisa".

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó las castaña amablemente —.

— Vine por ti, iremos a comer —le dijo esperándola del lado del copiloto con la puerta abierta, ella entendiendo el mensaje fue hasta donde estaba él y subió al coche, era normal, esa era su forma de "invitarla a comer" —.

— ¿los chicos irán? —preguntó ella ingenuamente —.

— No —fue la simple respuesta del moreno —.

Ambos subieron al coche, lo encendió y partieron en camino hacia su destino. El resto del camino fue silencioso, pero ese silencio era cómodo para ambos, hasta cuando de pronto el oji negro aparcó frente a un restaurant italiano "L'amour".

Entraron al restaurante tomaron la mesa que habitualmente pedía el joven Uchiha .

Entraron y los guiaron a su mesa, pidieron rápidamente sus platillos y el moreno pidió una botella de vino.

— Creí que no tomabas tan temprano —dijo la oji miel con un leve tono de burla —.

— Si, pero esta vez lo amerita —dijo en tono bajo, ya que iba dirigido más a si mismo que a su acompañante —.

Después les trajeron sus platillos junto con la botella de vino para él y ella simplemente pidió una limonada mineral.

Durante la comida hablaron de trivialidades, algunas que otras cosas del trabajo de ella y la compañía familiar de él.

Terminaron su agradable comida y aunque ella se opusiera el pagó por ambos.

Se encaminaron a la salida rumbo hacia el coche, en donde él como todo un caballero que era le abrió la puerta, dando paso a que ella subiera, como era siempre que se veían, después el se encaminó a su lugar y encendió el coche emprendiendo camino hacia la casa de ella.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, aquel que a ellos les gustaba.

Llegaron frente a la casa de ella, y como era rutinario, el le abrió la puerta, ella dijo un "_Gracias"_ sonriente, pero antes de que se fuera él la detuvo mientras ella lo miraba sin comprender.

— Ésta noche habrá una cena en mi casa, te espero ahí —justo al terminar la oración el moreno volteó su rostro levemente sonrojado—.

— ¿eh? —_"¿acaso es un tipo de invitación?" _pensaba la castaña confusa— Bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche —sonrió ella mientras cerraba la puerta de la cual había descendido—.

— Si —afirmó el mientras abría la puerta del piloto— Tenten —la llamó antes de subir, y cuando ella volteó— Rojo —fue lo único que dijo, seguido de eso subió y arrancó el coche—.

"_Rojo" _recordó la castaña "_y ¿eso qué?" _pensaba confusa hasta que se le ocurrió algo, fue hasta su closet y tomó un vestido rojo, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y era entallado a su cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas y con un cuello en "V" bastante sugerente pero sin llegar a ser vulgar, las "mangas del vestido terminaban justamente en el huesito del hombro.

Después de un buen baño se había comenzado a arreglar, algo de maquillaje pero sin exagerar, dejó su cabello suelto y rizó un poco sus puntas, se dejó el flequillo de lado y acompañó su atuendo con accesorios y tacones negros.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras escuchó el claxon del coche que la recogería, caminó hacia la puerta principal y salió, se dio media vuelta para cerrar con llave su casa, y cuando se volteó de nuevo para dirigirse al coche que la esperaba, instintivamente su mirada se dirigió a aquella hermosa luna, que por fin después de muchos años ya no le parecía tan tormentosa, sonrió para ella misma y caminó hacia el coche con su alma tranquila.

Su amiga Rubia oji verde, había pasado por ella junto con su novio Shikamaru, después de unos 20 minutos de plática alegre durante el camino, llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, descendieron del coche, cruzando el enrejado del jardín de la mansión tocaron la puerta de la casona y al entrar la ama de llaves una señora muy gentil, les pidió sus abrigos.

Entraron a la sala y saludaron a los presentes, después de un rato procedieron a la cena, no sabía si por casualidad o azares del destino le había tocado a lado de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el cual la estaba interrogando animadamente.

Llegaron los platillos de la cena y con ello un pensamiento de _"Por lo menos se detendrá con el cuestionario"_ por parte de la castaña, pero este estaba muy lejos de la realidad, solo pusieron los platillos de comida frente a todos y el mayor siguió con sus preguntas.

Sonrisas y respuestas amables era lo que hacía la oji miel, una sonrisa forzada apareció cuando la madre de ambos Uchihas se había integrado al interrogatorio, y es que como iba a saber ella que conocían a sus padres si ella nunca había hablado de ellos, claro, de haberlo hecho posiblemente no hubiera aumentado el entusiasmo de la Señora Mikoto, madre de ambos Uchihas, ni aumentado la cantidad de preguntas por minuto que le hacía.

Por otro lado de una manera no muy común una peli rosa, que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche hablando con su amiga Ino, pero sin ponerle atención realmente, había estado mirando a su amiga castaña hablar tan alegremente con Itachi y la madre de éste, sin notarlo había fruncido el seño cuando los vio ampliamente complacidos con su amiga.

La de piel canela en toda la velada no se había percatado de la mirada de su amiga peli rosa, ella había seguido hablando con los presentes, en especial con Hinata y Temari que con sus comentarios la hacían sonrojar de vez en cuando.

No fue hasta que cuando los caballeros mayores se retiraron al despacho del señor Fugaku, y las mujeres en el jardín, los jóvenes se quedaron en la sala, la castaña había parado de hablar hasta que sintió que le hablaban, encontrándose con su amiga Sakura.

— ¿Ya tan rápido lo olvidaste? —dijo ella en un tono serio, muy inusual en la alegre Haruno—.

Y como si sus palabras fueran un detonante de recuerdos de todo su pasado, algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza, "¿_olvidar?, no, yo… ¿lo estoy olvidando?" _como si el sillón en donde se encontraba sentada le incomodara, se levantó de golpe "¿_Ya tan rápido lo olvidaste?" _las palabras de su amiga se repitieron en su mente asustándola y haciéndola sentir triste.

Sin importarle las miradas de sus amigos cruzó la sala hacia la puerta de salida, escuchó que la llamaban, pero hizo caso omiso, tomó la perilla y salió, pero apenas dio dos pasos afuera la tomaron del ante brazo y la giraron haciéndole ver que quien la había detenido era ni más ni menos que Sasuke, quien con su mano libre cerró la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto inexpresivamente el Uchiha—.

— Lejos —ella tenía una mirada vacía, pero no lo miraba a él, no se atrevía— No quiero verte más—.

La castaña tomó aire y en un intento de liberarse fue atraída hacia atrás por el moreno, que la estampó bruscamente contra la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? —le cuestionó el de mirada profunda, estaba enojado y su ceño fruncido era una clara prueba de ello—.

— Porque amo a Neji y eso nunca cambiará —contestó firmemente manteniéndole la mirada a su acompañante— Mantendré mi promesa —.

Al escuchar lo último la frustración de Sasuke aumentó y con su mano libre dio un certero puñetazo a lado del rostro de la castaña, pero esta no temió ni se inmutó.

La de piel canela tomó valor de quien sabe dónde y se escabulló de sus brazos y corrió atravesando el jardín y el enrejado de su casa.

_"esto es una estupidez" _se reprendió mentalmente el castaño, tomando aire bajó su puño de donde había dado el golpe y abrió la puerta.

Por la conmoción y el golpe los mayores habían regresado a la sala, encontrando a una escena un tanto confusa, escucharon el abrir de la puerta y era el moreno de mirada profunda, dio pasos hacia sus amigos, mirando fijamente a la peli rosa su amiga de la infancia, y le dedicó una mirada fría que hace años no le daba.

— Espero estés feliz —soltó con un toque de enojo, y sin mirar a nadie más subió las escaleras furibundo en camino hacia su habitación y al llegar entro a ésta con un portazo que sorprendió aún más a los mayores.

— Pero ¿Qué pasó aquí? —fue la voz firme del Señor Fugaku—.

Nadie se atrevió a contestar, nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado.

**espero que les haya gustado mucho, y bueno, la causa de que estos capítulos sean tan cortos.. por si tenían la duda, xD en comparación con el primer capítulo pues, es porque bueno, casi siempre he pensado que el primer capítulo es mucho más descriptivo en torno a la historia, por eso es más largo, pero en fin ...**

**¿Reviews? nos leemos! :D**


	5. No quiero olvidar

**¿ANSIOSOS?, espero que si , lamento la demora, pero la escuela me absorbe, antes que nada...**

**¡Gracias, por sus reviews!, me emocionan bastante =), sin más espero lo disfruten!**

Capítulo 5: "No quiero Olvidar".

Lejos estaba de sentirse "enojado", estaba furioso, frustrado y decepcionado, todo el progreso que había tenido con la castaña, se había ido abajo por una sola persona, aquella que era y se decía "mejor amiga", todo a la basura, pero gracias a eso había comprendido que no ganaría, y no se desgastaría en competir contra un fantasma del pasado y que estaba aún presente, era imposible, una batalla perdida.

No sabiendo que hacer ni que pensar escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

— ¡No quiero ver a nadie! —se notaba la ira del moreno—.

Y el de mirada profunda no escuchó nada más y se tiro en su cama mientras soltaba un bufido, cerró los ojos, pero los abrió inmediatamente al escuchar que abrían la puerta.

— No quiero ver a nadie, dije —esta vez no gritó pero seguían con un tono enojado—.

— Pues lástima no me iré hasta saber que pasó allá abajo —sentenció el recién llegado—.

— Itachi —llamó el menor— no te incumbe, así que lárgate —ordenó él, a su hermano mayor, enseguida dándose vuelta para darle la espalda—.

— Eres mi hermano y me incumbe —el mayor no dejaría de insistir—.

— No tengo… —pero un portazo lo interrumpió, dejando entrar a una colérica rubia de coletas—.

— ¡Estúpido idiota!, ¡¿Qué te crees?! —le gritó histérica— y ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Sakura? —le dijo ya más calmada—.

— Ah… —suspiró cansado— pues fue su culpa —pausó— ahora, Temari, Itachi… salgan de mi habitación —les ordenó—.

— No hasta que me digas ¿Qué le dirás a Tenten? —sentenció la rubia—.

— Nada, no haré nada, ella ya no quiere verme y yo no lucharé contra un fantasma del pasado —dijo el Uchiha menor, sin mirar a los presentes—.

— No creí que fueras tan egoísta —ésta vez fue la rubia la que rompió el silencio—.

El comentario de la Sabaku no atrajo a ambos Uchiha's.

— Bien —la rubia tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir— es momento que te enteres de todo….

Así la rubia comenzó a contarle todo, desde el enamoramiento de ambos, la confesión de sus sentimientos y la enfermedad de Neji.

**~Flash Back~**

_Había pasado una semana de cuando Tenten se había enterado de la enfermedad de Neji, y como él quería, se habían alejado. A ella le dolía, y ella sabía que a él igual._

_"¿Qué debería hacer?" era lo que rondaba por la mente de la castaña._

_"Joder 3 años de relación no pueden acabar así como así, idiota" pensaba con enojo la Amma, así que antes de que se fuera su valor, fue a buscarlo a su aula._

_A paso decidido, y sin importar su falta en las clases lo buscaría y le diría todo, todo lo que sentía. Subió los escalones, unos cuantos pasos más y llegó a la ansiada aula, abrió la puerta con la misma decisión y enojo que sentía, pasó su vista en los sorprendidos alumnos, pero la persona que buscaba no estaba, y así como abrió la puerta se fue._

_Esperó verlo en el receso, y tampoco, entonces comenzó a preocuparse._

_Espero con ansias la salida y busco a su amiga oji-gris, después de todo era su prima, tendría que saber algo ¿no?._

_Buscó a su amiga peli azul, y la encontró a lado de Uzumaki, encaminándose a la salida._

— _¡Hinata! —llamó la castaña mientras corría hasta la pareja— ¿sabes en donde está Neji? —preguntó ansiosa—._

— _Oh, Neji no vino hoy, se sentía mal y es probable que mañana tampoco venga —._

— _Hinata —volvió a llamar la de ojos chocolate— ¿desde cuándo sabías lo de Neji?_

— _… —la Hyuuga evitaba la mirada de la castaña— lo siento, pero no podía decirte nada, Neji no quería—._

— _¡pero eres mi amiga!, ¡deberías de haber pensado que yo quería saberlo! —alzó un poco la voz pero no le importaba, necesitaba decirlo—._

— _Lo sé, pero Neji no quería —la miró por primera vez a los ojos— ¡el no quiere que sufras! —está vez la que gritó fue la oji gris—._

— _Hinata… —el rubio intentó calmarla—._

— _Lo siento… —_

— _¿sabes Tenten? —habló el oji azul esta vez— creo que deberías de hablar con Neji, y se arreglen, que se griten entre tu y Hinata no resolverá nada—._

_Sin más que decirse los tres dieron media vuelta y se fueron._

_Fue la noche con más incertidumbre que había tenido la castaña hasta este momento._

_Un nuevo día le sonreía, pero eso solo era señal de que hoy, tenía que hablar con Neji. Las clases fueron lo más largas que alguna vez hubiera sentido, hasta que el tan ansiado final de clases se presentó, y como rayo salió del aula, fue por sus cosas y salió de la escuela rumbo a la casa Hyuuga._

_No supo ni cómo pero había llegado a su destino, y una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, sus piernas flanquearon y el aire de sus pulmones ya no era suficiente._

_Aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire y timbró, ya no había vuelta a atrás._

_Nerviosa sintió las ganas de girarse y correr, pero no era una opción´, tenía que arreglar todo de una vez._

— _¿si, que se le ofrece? —el ama de llaves la había recibido—._

— _Eh….Busco a Neji—_

— _Oh, lo siento señorita, pero el joven no quiere visitas, lo siento —y la ama de llaves dispuso a cerrar la puerta, hasta que la castaña la detuvo—._

— _Me importa un cuerno lo que el quiera —a como pudo aventó un poco la puerta y entró, como alma que llevaba el diablo, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación del Hyuuga, encontrándolo sentado en la cama— ¡idiota!, ¡¿cómo te atreves a prohibirme la entrada?! —._

— _… —el Hyuuga suspiró— no te la prohibí, solo no quería visitas, ¿Qué haces aquí Tenten? —._

— _Vine a decirte que no pienso terminar, te quiero demasiado como para cumplir tu estúpido capricho, me vale mierda el tiempo, que no puedas ofrecerme nada según tu, pero yo te amo, te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti, y aunque tu no quieras me pegaré a ti si es necesario —dijo todo esto levemente sonrojada, Neji no sabía si era por lo que dijo, o por la rabia con lo que lo dijo, pero de cierta manera lo hacía feliz, que ella no quisiera alejarse de él, a pesar de todo, sonrió— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —._

— _Mhn, esta situación —la miró con aquella luz y profundidad que él poseía— eres tan especial Tenten —ella se sonrojó— pero tu quieres casarte, y yo no puedo cumplirte tal cosa, es por eso que no quiero que sufras, es mejor así —._

— _¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?, no lo haré —frunció levemente el ceño— casémonos, ahora, hagámoslo Neji, no me importa el mañana… solo, solo estar contigo —._

— _¡¿estás loca?! —se sonrojó y perdió un poco la compostura, pero rápidamente la recuperó— eso no se puede Tenten, no quiero hacerte esto —el tono triste en su voz era notable—._

— _Si no puedes hacer eso, entonces simplemente déjame seguir a tu lado, te lo pido Neji, por favor —una pequeña lágrima de desesperación apareció en el rostro de la chica—._

_Él se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella— Nunca he podido negarte nada… —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, con aquella delicadeza que poseía frente a ella— eres muy especial para mí, y si eso es lo que quieres, eso puedo permitirlo —sonrió de medio lado—._

_Habían decidido seguir con su relación y ahora estaban más juntos que antes, y sus amigos estaban felices por ellos, aunque ya sabían de la enfermedad de Neji, nadie la mencionaba._

_Año y medio había pasado, Octubre llegaba a su fin y Noviembre anunciaba su inicio._

_Hoy Neji y Tenten tendrían una cita, ellos adoraban este mes, y seguían felices desde que habían pasado la "fecha límite", le habían pronosticado a Neji solo 1 año o menos de vida, y ya había pasado esa fecha, ambos eran felices y sus familiares y amigos aún más, pero… nada es para siempre ¿verdad?._

_Tenten llevaba media hora en el centro comercial, veía a las personas pasar y recibiendo miradas extrañas._

_Estaba furiosa, lo regañaría cuando llegara, nunca le ha gustado esperar y él lo sabía._

_Su teléfono sonó y sin ver quien era lo contestó con furia — ¡¿Qué?! —._

— _¡Tenten, soy Hinata, Neji está hospitalizado! —._

— _¡Voy para allá! —y como si su vida dependiera de ello corrió, no pidió taxi ni nada, simplemente, corrió—._

_No, eso no podía estar pasando, todo estaba bien, ¿porque ahora…?_

_Llegó como pudo, y vio a los tíos de Neji junto a Hinata, y a la madre de Neji, por sus rostros, nada bueno podría estar pasando._

— _¡Hinata! —llamó a su amiga—._

— _¡Tenten!, que bueno que llegaste, aún no nos dicen nada….—la preocupación era notable—._

— _Hinata ¿Qué pasó? —._

— _… Ne-Neji… —se le quebró la voz y la castaña la abrazó— estaba a punto de salir —su voz era queda y se notaba el dolor en cada palabra, dolor que se instalaba en el corazón de la castaña— y de pronto se desmayó, le hablé a mi tío y lo trajeron —._

— _Tranquila —trataba de calmarla, pero ni ella misma creía en sus palabras— estará bien, el es fuerte y un cabeza dura, el podrá—._

_El silencio reinó por unos minutos, hasta que unos pasos, provenientes del padre de Neji lo rompió._

— _Tenten, Neji quiere verte —tan serio y directo, ¿Eso era bueno? —._

— _Si, gracias —._

_Justo antes de entrar, aspiró fuertemente, creyó que el padre de Neji entraría con ella, pero no, solo la dejó y se retiró._

_Giró la perilla, y lo vio, con una mascarilla de oxígeno, con un poco de sudor en su frente, su cara de dolor se notaba, el sufría, y ella también._

— _Tenten —la sacó de sus pensamientos—._

— _Neji, que susto me diste, yo que venía a regañarte… —._

— _Lo siento —a pesar del dolor sonrió de medio lado— Tenten —estiró su manos izquiera algo temblorosa hacía ella— sabes que eres lo que más quiero._

_¡oh, no! Ese sabor amargo de despedida se sentía, y ella no estaba lista._

— _Tu también, pero ahora duerme, necesitas descansar, posiblemente mañana…—No— la interrumpió— Tenten, hasta aquí llegué… —sonrió una vez más— gracias a ti se alargo mi pronóstico, pero, es todo._

— _¡no!, ¡cállate!, no puedes, no… ¡no puedes irte! —lágrimas salieron, desesperación y miedo, era lo que sentía—._

— _Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo—._

— _No…—_

_Empezó a toser, se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno y al toser pudo divisar sangre, sonrió con amargura, no le quedaba mucho tiempo._

— _¡oh, Dios!, le hablaré a tu padre —pero Neji la detuvo—._

— _Tenten, te amo, no lo olvides, se que no puedo ser egoísta y decirte que no me olvides, pero eres tan especial que no puedo prohibirte nada…—tosió una vez más con rastros de sangre— pequeña —tiró de su brazo y la acercó a sus rostro— te amo —la besó, entregándole su amor, su vida y su último soplo en ese beso—._

_Como pudo él se recostó sin su mascarilla, con los ojos a medio cerrar y su respiración más lenta._

— _Y no llores por mi…. —la respiración forzada y el temblar de su pecho anunció que su corazón se detenía—._

— _¡Neji, no!, ¡Neji! ¡Neji! ¡Neji! —llamaba una y otra vez recostada en su cuerpo, pero el ya no respondía—._

— _¡Está entrando en shock! —gritó un enfermero—._

— _¡no!, déjenlo, es lo que quería —el comentario del padre de Neji sorprendió a todos—,_

— _¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!, ¡haga algo! —Tenten le gritaba desesperada—._

— _El firmó Tenten, no puedo hacer nada contra eso…—dijo con voz triste mientras miraba el reloj— hora del deceso 7:52 pm —._

**~Fin Flash Back~**

— Ah… —la rubia suspiró al ver el gesto de sorpresa de ambos morenos— ¿vez ahora porque te digo egoísta? —.

— ¿y que sugieres que haga? —.

— Búscala y habla con ella — esta vez habló su hermano mayor— dile lo que sientes—.

— Concuerdo con Itachi —dijo la rubia oji verde mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— pero —tomó la perilla y le dio vuelta— primero habla con Sakura, aclara todo de una vez —sin una palabra más, abrió la puerta y se fue—.

Se formó un silencio prolongado en la habitación, uno de ellos tratando de pensar que era lo que haría, y el mayor tratando de entender la situación de su hermano, era realmente un problema.

Dos semanas habían pasado de todo el problema, Tenten no había contestado ninguna de las llamadas de sus amigos, no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke ni tampoco lo había buscado, pero no podía negarlo, lo extrañaba.

Noviembre daba la bienvenida a los habitantes de la ciudad, una hermosa época para muchos y triste para algunos. El 2 de Noviembre para ser exactos, una fecha no muy grata para nuestra amiga castaña.

La joven de piel canela y ojos soñadores, se encontraba melancólica sentada frente a él, el amor de su vida.

— No creas que lo olvidé, vine a verte, 4 años ya ¿eh? —sonrió con pesadez— lo siento, se que casi olvido nuestra promesa, lo siento de verdad, Neji —.

— ¿Tenten? —llamaron dulcemente detrás de ella, y la aludida volteó hacia ella—.

— ¡Hinata!, que gusto verte —sonrió con sinceridad—.

— Si, ya hace 4 años, bastante tiempo—.

— Lo sé —soltó un suspiró de pesadez—.

— Tenten, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo…—

— Hinata, si es Temari, di…— Hola Tenten —llamó otra voz detrás de la oji gris—.

— Eh…—la castaña estaba más que sorprendida— ¿señor Hizashi? —.

— Si —sonrió— ¿me permite un momento?, le invito un café —.

— Yo… —miró a su amiga y ésta le hizo un asentimiento de que debía hacerlo— si, gracias—.

Los días eran frescos y con el sol presente, sin embargo no proporcionaba tanto "calor" como en primavera.

Fueron a una cafetería cerca, pidieron un par de capuccinos y un postre para ella.

— Dígame, ¿necesita algo señor Hizashi? —inició ella después de un rato—.

— A decir verdad —el pedido de ambos llegó en ese momento, agradeciendo al mesero y tomando un sorbo de su café continuo— … vengo decirte, que tienes que seguir, no puedes mortificarte por más tiempo con lo mismo.

Ella sorprendida, no esperaba que él fuera a hablarle de eso, ¿acaso quiere que olvide a su propio hijo?... —No, no te digo que lo olvides —dijo él respondiendo los pensamientos de la castaña— pero se que es lo que el querría, creo que ya estuviste mucho tiempo de luto, y no es bueno para ti, se que duele, si no lo supiera yo… —pausó y tomó otro sobro de café— pero es tiempo que dejes de entrar a alguien más—.

Ella dio un manotazo y se paró de la mesa, apoyando ambas manos sobre la misma mientras lo miraba seriamente con el seño fruncido — ¡¿sabe que es lo que me está pidiendo?!, ¡¿ de verdad quiere tal cosa?!, —su cuestionamiento atrajo la atención de varios clientes —.

—lo siento por lo mal que suena, tal vez no me expliqué bien —le tomó suavemente su mano izquierda, con ambas manos de él, y la invitó a sentarse y calmarse— Neji te quiso mucho, el de verdad tenía planes de casarse contigo —le sonrió— no es que lo olvides, es que sigas con tu vida, tu no lo quieres olvidar y eso no pasará, el seguirá siempre contigo, pero tu necesitas de alguien físico, que esté contigo ciento por ciento, ¿me entiendes ahora? —.

— Si, gracias señor Hizashi —le sonrió con agradecimiento, mientras él veía en los ojos de su "nuera" un pequeño brillo de esperanza—.

Hizashi pagó lo de ambos, y en la salida ambos se despidieron con un "hasta pronto", acordaron verse de vez en cuando, y ella le mandó saludos a su esposa.

De verdad que había olvidado lo noble que era el padre de Neji, miró el cielo y pudo ver que pronto empezaría a llover, con un suspiro de esperanza, emprendió el camino hacia donde su instinto la llevara.

**¿que les pareció?, ¡espero les haya gustado!, ¿reviews? =) nos leemos!**


	6. Lluvia de esperanza

**HOLA! bueno primeramente gracias por sus reviews los que me escriben y los que me leen =), y pues perdón por el retraso, sin más aquí les traigo el nuevo cap =)**

**Capítulo 6 "Lluvia de Esperanza"**

Después de aquella motivadora charla con el señor Hizashi, la castaña había emprendido camino sin rumbo, hacia donde el viento la llevara, y justo la llevo a un parque, uno que le traía muchos bellos recuerdos.

Caminó adentrándose en el parque, hasta llegar a una pequeña área que ella conocía bastante bien, el área de juegos. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a los columpios, se sentó en uno de ellos y comenzó a mecerse suavemente.

— Vaya, este lugar si que me trae muchos recuerdos —suspiró mirando el cielo nublado—.

**~Flash Back~**

Ambos castaños se encontraban en un parque, en una pequeña área de juegos, para ser exactos, era un lindo atardecer y ellos acaban de salir de clases.

Ambos sentados en los columpios, uno a lado del otro, meciéndose armónicamente y tomándose de la mano.

— ¿sabes?, últimamente Naruto y Hinata están más unidos, ¿no te parece genial? —preguntó con cierto entusiasmo la castaña—.

— Me alegró por Hinata pero no tanto por Naruto, es tan cabezota, ni siquiera ha de sospechar de los sentimientos de mi prima —opinó mirando al cielo que comenzaba a mostrar los primeros toques de anochecer—.

— Jajaja —la castaña rió fuertemente— me encanta lo celoso que eres —.

— Mnh —el joven se sonrojó levemente— no son celos, solo digo la verdad —.

— Claro… —dijo la oji miel con un tono de burla—.

— Bueno basta —entre sonrojado y con el seño levemente fruncido, su novio la detuvo— ¿tienes planes éste sábado? —.

— Mmm —la chica estaba haciendo memoria— que yo recuerde, no, ¿porqué? —.

— Habrá una cena en mi casa, y…—el aún se ponía nervioso—.

— Gracias —ella le sonrió— ahí estaré —.

— Y si tus padres están en la ciudad también pueden asistir, si quieren —

— Neji —lo llamó y el volteó — te amo —le tomó su mejilla derecha con su mano suavemente y lo besó—.

**~Fin Flash Back~**

— Recuerdo que esa noche fue de las mejores, mis padres, los tuyos, tus tíos y los padres de Naruto convivieron como nunca, y fue cuando Naruto pidió permiso para tener un relación formal con Hinata… todos nos sorprendimos —le platicaba al viento como si la escuchara—.

Se levantó del columpio y comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin rumbo.

**~Flash Back~**

_Diciembre había llegado y ellos tenían un año de relación, y en la escuela hacían pocas cosas, pues eran las últimas semanas de clases._

_El la había citado en la azotea, siempre se veían ahí entre clases._

_Hacía frío así que la castaña llevaba su abrigo, pero iba feliz, siempre se alegraba de sobre manera cuando veía a su novio._

_Llegó a la azotea y no lo veía, volteó hacia el pequeño techo de la pequeña habitación de limpieza que había en la azotea, y ahí estaba , sentado y como siempre mirando hacia el cielo._

— _Ya llegué soñador —le dijo la castaña a su novio—._

— _Tardaste —_

— _Si, es que las chicas me estaban hablando sobre algo y me entretuve —le decía ella mientras caminaba y estiraba sus brazos para que él la ayudara a subir— gracias —agradeció por la ayuda— ¿y que querías decirme? —._

— _Pues —pausó y la miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que puso nerviosa a la castaña— toma —le entregó una cajita— lamento dártelo atrasado—._

— _… —con ojos de alegría y con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña tomó la cajita y la abrió viendo una pequeña pulsera de "fantasía fina" tenía pequeños cristales de color blanco entrelazados con listones de color verde olivo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era un dije de media luna— ¡muchas gracias Neji, es hermosa! —su acompañante tomó el obsequio y se la puso en su muñeca— gracias —lo abrazó y se acercó al oído de él— Te amo —y en respuesta solo la abrazó fuertemente—._

_Habían pasado 2 semanas de ello, era el final de las clases y ella había quedado con los chicos que saldrían, aunque Neji había aceptado a la fuerza, había aceptado, se levantó temprano se arregló desayunó y cuando fue a ponerse su accesorio más valioso, no lo encontró._

_Puso "patas arriba" su habitación pero nada, vio la hora, ya era tarde, si no se iba ya no llegaría. Con tristeza y cabeza gacha llegó a su salón, sus amigas extrañadas, pero no preguntaron._

_Salieron de clases y Neji la esperaba en la salida junto con sus amigos, apenas lo vio, sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar, había perdido algo tan significativo de Neji, de seguro se enojaría y terminaría con ella._

_Él la vio y la sintió extraña, caminaron todos juntos hacia el centro comercial donde comerían, justo en la entrada la castaña se atrasó y nadie más que su novio se dio cuenta, así que se acercó a ella._

— _¿Qué sucede Tenten? —la pregunta la estremeció hasta la medula—._

— _¿Eh? … Na-na… —un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta— perdón Neji —se lanzó a abrazarlo— soy una tonta, lo siento, si te enojas y quieres terminar conmigo lo entiendo —dijo la castaña entre lágrimas, dejando muy sorprendido al castaño—._

— _Y ¿Por qué habría de terminar contigo? —preguntó extrañado—._

— _Perdí la pulsera que me diste, no le encuentro, lo siento… —ella seguía llorando—._

— _Tonta —la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella— no terminaré contigo por eso, además eso se puede arreglar —se separó un poco de ella le tomó el rostro y le limpió sus lágrimas, después el castaño oji gris, le tomó su mano derecha y la "arrastró" hacia el centro comercial, subieron las escaleras eléctricas y la guió a una tienda, ella no sabía que hacían ahí—._

— _Neji ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —vio que habían entrado a una tienda donde vendían pulseras, claro que las dependientas se quedaban sorprendidas, ya que los chicos no solían entrar ahí—._

— _Si tanto te preocupa la pérdida de la pulsera, te daré otra —dijo el serio tomando una pulsera de bolitas celestes, con una pequeña estrella y la pagó— toma —la sacó de la bolsita y se la puso—._

— _…—sus ojos nuevamente le ardían, lo amaba tanto, ¡ese hombre la volvía loca! — ¡gracias Neji!, Te amo, te amo —repetía una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba—._

— _… —el realmente estaba abochornado, todas las dependientas los miraban con amor en los ojos, pero su novia estaba mal y podía soportar la vergüenza— vamos con los chicos ya deben de estar esperándonos —._

**~Fin Flash Back~**

— Que tonta —sonrió para si misma— tu siempre me consentías —y se dio cuenta de que había llegado justo a donde "tenía" que llegar, al cementerio— creo que es hora de dejarte libre Neji —sonrió melancólica —Te amo, y siempre lo haré —tomó aire— pero creo que es tiempo de seguir y dejar que alguien más entre a mi corazón —miró al cielo— Nos volveremos a ver, amor… —y recibió la lluvia que comenzaba a caer con una sonrisa, esta era la despedida—.

Caminó tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, se dirigía a su casa, al fin y al cabo a ella le gustaba la lluvia, y quería sentir la despedida de su amor todo lo posible.

En el camino pensaba que haría ahora que le diría a Sasuke ¿"Perdón pero no podía olvidar al amor de mi vida"?, claro que no, él ni siquiera sabía todo detrás de la historia entre ella y Neji, no lo creía necesario, pero ahora era diferente.

Esperaba que lo entendiera, pero y ¿si no?, lo quería, pero también estaba Sakura. Ella lo amaba desde hace mucho más tiempo, debía hablar con Sakura pero se sentía como una intrusa entre la amistad de ellos y los sentimientos de ella. No sabía qué hacer.

Habían pasado días de todo y ni ella ni Sasuke se habían buscado, pero ambos pensaban en el otro.

Era viernes, había sido un día largo, cansado y lindo hasta cierto punto, hasta que comenzó la lluvia y se dio cuenta que no había traído sombrilla, no era su día.

Caminó a paso apresurado hasta la parada del camión y cuando lo vio corrió hasta alcanzarlo, iba sumamente lleno, nadie quería mojarse, la empujaban y hasta la pisaban, quería bajarse, pero agarrar una pulmonía tampoco era buena idea, más porque llevaba en su maleta papeles importantes.

Cuando era su turno de bajar, entre empujones, pisotones y codazos pudo bajar, a penas bajó y un coche pasó a toda velocidad y la bañó, simplemente no era su día.

A paso presuroso cruzó las 3 cuadras necesarias y al dar la vuelta en la calle donde estaba su casa, casi resbala, "_estúpidos tacones" _pensó, casi corriendo avanzó los metros necesarios hasta su casa hasta que topó con alguien.

Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió.

— ¡¿Sasuke?! ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Vine a hablar contigo —dijo serio y tranquilo—.

— Bien —y de pronto recordó que se encontraban en un diluvio— pasa, te traeré unas toallas —subió las escaleras y dentro de unos minutos trajo un par de toallas y una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones deportivos negros— toma, espero no te importe—.

— Gracias, ¿son de Neji? —ella hizo un gesto de disgusto pero lo supo recomponer—.

— Puedes cambiarte en el baño principal y dejar la ropa mojada en la lavandería que es la habitación de a lado —sin más subió e hizo lo propio—.

Ambos se cambiaron y una vez secos se sentaron en la sala, uno frente al otro.

— Temari te contó todo ¿cierto? —la castaña rompió el silencio—.

— Si, necesitaba saber —

— Lo sé, no me molesta, solo espero lo entiendas—.

— Tenten —le llamó y ella lo miró— me gustas mucho y quiero algo serio contigo—.

— … —sorprendida y sonrojada _"¡que directo!" _pensó— yo…—respiró— tu también me gustas mucho —sonrojada—.

Suspiró aliviado y feliz.

— Pero… yo… y ¿Sakura? —preguntó preocupada—.

— Yo no siento nada por ella —la miró seriamente— creo que eso deberías saberlo—.

Ella lo sabía, pero también sabía el cómo se sentía su amiga, desvió la mirada triste, se sentía culpable.

— Hace días —atrajo la atención de la oji miel— hablé con Sakura —.

**~Flash Back~**

_Miércoles era el día de descanso de la peli rosa, así que él la buscaría ese día, apenas saliendo de su oficina se dirigió a su casa._

_Ella le abrió y se sorprendió de tenerlo en su casa, aunque también un poco de miedo, pues no había hablado desde "aquel suceso"._

_Estaban sentados en la sala, hablando incómodamente porque Sasuke iba a hablar de algo y Sakura siempre sacaba otro tema, hasta que él se decidió._

— _Sakura, sabes a que vengo, Tenten me interesa y mucho, quiero algo serio con ella, por eso espero que no pase lo mismo —la miraba como si apenas se conocieran—._

— _Pero,¿ ¡cómo puedes decir eso!?, a penas la conoces y ¿te enamoraste así nada más? —estaba frustrada— ¿Cómo es posible?, ¡¿que no entendiste nada con lo de la última vez?! —._

— _Eso no tiene nada que ver, no es lo mismo y lo sabes, como mi amiga deberías de saberlo —contraatacó—._

— _Pues no lo acepto —estaba enojada—._

— _No vengo para que lo aceptes, ni a preguntarte que te parece, si no lo aceptas, bien pero no eres nadie para impedir nada, por eso no quiero que te entro metas —se había cansado de sus dramas—._

— _Sasuke —había comenzado a llorar— ¿porqué nunca pude ser yo? —._

— _Ah —suspiró cansado— Sakura, lo intenté, en el pasado y no se dio, eres una gran amiga y sabes que no digo estas cosas —la miró— pero no voy a tolerar esa lluvia de "por que" siempre, si no quieres seguir a mi lado, tu lo decides—._

— _¡Pues bien! —se limpió ferozmente las lágrimas— no los necesito ni a ti ni a Tenten, ella es la traidora no yo, pero como quieras, si solo viniste a eso, ya puedes irte —caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió invitando a su "visita" a irse—._

— _Bien, solo espero que madurez y veas tu error, lo digo por Tenten, no por mí —sin más salió y con un portazo la puerta se cerró y por último pudo escuchar como aventaba algo a la puerta y se rompía—._

**~Fin Flash Back~**

Se formó un silencio incomodo, es decir ¿Cómo debía sentirse?, ahora si se sentía una completa intrusa, ellos llevaban una amistad de años y ¿ahora?, justo cuando ella aparece…

— No, tu no tienes la culpa de nada —respondió él su pregunta mental— Tenten —la llamó y caminó hacia donde ella estaba sentada se agachó hasta estar a su altura, y le tomó su mejilla derecha con suavidad— sal conmigo —.

— … —ella miró sus ojos profundos y se sintió feliz, protegida y plena— si, si quiero —y lo besó—

**reviews? espero que les haya gustado! nos leemos en otro cap! cuídense :D**


End file.
